Uchiha Sakura Living a Lie
by x0x0x0Raina-himex0x0x0x
Summary: In public we are the cutest couple around but behind closed doors don’t get me started. He hurts me mentally and phiscally I don’t know how long I will be with him I want to leave him but I’m to scarred he would kill me. Sasusaku eventually Pleez no flame


In public we are the cutest couple around but behind closed doors don't get me started. He hurts me mentally and phiscally but more towards the physical side. I don't know how long I will be with him I want to leave him but I'm to scarred he would kill me probably. I am Uchiha Sakura, the wife of Uchiha Sasuke and this is my story from beginning to end. 

SakuraPOV

It has been at least a year since Sasuke returned to Konoha yet I still pray every night for him to come back to me, the old Sasuke but apparently Kami-sama hates me. 

" Sakura. Come now." Sasuke said.

I rolled my eyes and muttered asswhole, but followed obediently. He lead me over to a part deep into the forest and leaned on a tree.

" I won't be nice about it I could have chose someone with great strength like Tenten, or someone beautiful like ino, someone who won't annoy me like Hinata but it seems all my good options already have an owner so I'm stuck with you. Put this on, your mine now" he said. I couldn't believe him at all he is so rude! That arrogant bastard, is this his weird way of complimenting me? I glared at him hard. 

" No, I will never belong to you or anyone. I. Belong. To. ME!" I said my voice full of disgust. In less than a second I was pinned to the tree with his hand around neck, chocking me.

" what did you say?" he asked. He was scaring the muther fukin shit out of me!

" No!" I chocked out. He squeezed harder and I thought I was going to faint but at the last second I said yes. After that every thing went black. The next thing I knew I was in his house and the ring on my finger. I got up and walked to the kitchen. He was already there. Once he kinda sorta noticed me staring at him. He handed me a long list that was titled rules. 

" Oh boy." I whispered.

" Before you start reading you are to give up being a kunoichi, and you are never to talk to any one unless I give you permission, you are to be a housewife until the child is 2 then you will be killed off and you are never to leave the house without permission. We will have separate rooms. In public we are a 'normal' couple and you can do almost whatever you want but check with me first. You are never to defey me in any way" He said. I nodded dumbly. I looked at the list and spoke. 

" Um, you know that you covered every thing on this list." I said.

" Hn." I shook my head walked to my so called room. He was very talkative to bad he didn't say anything nice. I sighed.

" Sakura where the hell did you go your supposed to be making me break fast!" he screamed. As of today I was living in pure hell. I quickly ran downstairs and made breakfast. I served him the plate and smiled weakly. He started eating then I looked at him when the door bell rang. He nodded and I opened the door. It was the whole gang. 

"Hey guys!" I said happily.

" Hi Forehead."

" Sup girl."

"ohayoo Sakura chan." 

" Troubelsome."

" HI SAKURA-CHAN!"

" Hn." With that they all walk in. Sasuke came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I jumped a bit at the sudden contact. This only caused him to growl in my ear and whisper a few threatening words to me. I plastered a fake smile on my face that no one could see thru and gazed aat him lovingly. Oh how I was puking on my insides. 

" Sasuke we are taking your Sakura as a hostage for a while maybe a week or two? We have to get started planning the wedding, go shopping, throw the bachelorette party, and she needs to spend her last days as an unmarried woman with her girls!" Ino said her eyes ancing. I sighed,

" Ino, honey are you forgetting who this wedding is for?" I said raising my eyebrow. All the girls laughed and agreed with me. So with that they all grabbed an arm or a leg and dragged me out of my new home. So I did the only reasonably and started screaming my head off 

" Damnit! Sasuke come help me I don't want to come with these weirdos! HEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP MMMMMMMMEEEEE!" I screeched. In about a second I wasn't being swung/pulled by my arms and legs and was being held close to a strong muscular chest. I had my eye's shut because I was scarred that my friends were drop me so my only comfort was the darkness when I closed my eyes. I let out a sigh of relief and next thing I knew I was back inside my new house. I sighed in relief and Sasuke set me down on the couch. I took deep calming breaths while he sat by me, stroking my hair and talking the guys. Once again I had my eyes closed. A small smile graced my lips at least he cared about me in the slightest but my heart knew it was all an act tears nearly slipped out but I fought it. The guys they were talking about something but I wasn't really paying attention. My heart ached these tears needed to get. Call me a crybaby whatever you want( A/N coughcough-Asuna-coughcough). 

_Why do I have these feelings? Does part of me still love Sasuke?_

_**Apparently, you do! Wow what's happening these days what happened to the independent Sakura?**_

_Who are you?_

_**Your inner duh! **_

_Oh god I thought I got rid of you a couple years ago._

_**Nope! I just went on vacation for a couple years sorry! **_

_Well I think I could use your help now. He's breaking me down and I don't know what to do. Hold on._ With that I broke out of my thoughts and I opened my eyes. They just kept talking ignoring me. Perfect just what I needed, I grabbed Sasuke's hand gently and removed it from my hair. He gave me a quick questioning glance. I bent down and whispered that I was going to bed and I was to tired to deal with the girls so just send them away when they came back. I turned and walked out of the room feeling all eyes on me. I quickened my pace and went directly to my room and collapsed on my bed.

_So any ideas now? _

_**Yes let them out when no one's around as much as you like. Then try to keep your self from dying. You can do it. Create a mask if you want and just let yourself be free when you want to.**_

_Alright lets go with that advice. _But I had already taken that advice because the tears were silently streaming down my face I laid my head on the pillow and clutched my other pillow. The door creaked and I decided to pay it no mind and kept crying. I felt about 4 pairs of arms hug me. 

" AWW forehead why are you crying. Don't cry you are engaged to the love of your life. " Ino cooed trying to comfort me. 

" I-I-I- im fine everythings perfect im crying out of happiness! " I said trying to convice myself more than anyone else. The door creaked agai and once again I just pushed that out of my mind again. I wanted to tell them everything down right to the last detail of how we got engaged and the list of rules. I just cried.

" Oh Sakura, maybe you should just go and live with us for two weeks does that sound good." Tenten said soothingly. I sighed. They were probably feeling real bad for me. 

" Heh look at me. Sheesh I really am a crybaby." I said sitting up. All their faces dropped. 

" No your not! How could you say that Sakura! We all owe you everything our relationships wouldn't be relationships if you didn't do anything you're the best! How could you say this about yourself!" Hinata scolded. They all shook their heads and ino said

" Look your staying with us." 

" No, she's staying here. She's perfectly happy here aren't you Sakura-chan." My eyes widened slightly. Then I noddedchastily got up and went over to Sasuke. I laid my head on his chest and forced a smile to my lips I was breaking and we just started today. The girls looked at me wearily and their fiance's coaxed them out of the house and now it just left us to. He shoved me and yelled at me. " What was that all about huh? You trying to get them to pity you? Your pathetic! You usless piece of shit stay in your room till I can get around to take care of you. " I didn't like the sound of 'take care of you' I just slid down the wall while he walked out and locked my door so he couldn't get in. I realized my mistake, not paying attention to the creakings. And now I was going to pay for it.


End file.
